


Acceptance

by laadychat



Series: Our Desires [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula Redemption, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: The invasion was a failure but they vow that they're next attack will be the end of all the violence. With the rebels gaining in numbers, with the broken relationship between siblings mending, and a love so profound, it was written in the stars, they brought peace to the land ridden of it for a hundred of years.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Our Desires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929991
Comments: 39
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

_When Zuko was three, the Princess’ flame was bright, his father's gaze never wavering from her, his lucky daughter._

_-_

"Prince, are you prepared?"

Lips set in a firm line, Zuko nodded his head once. No, he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to fight this battle, to storm the halls he once called home, to face those who cast him aside as if his worth was beneath their fingernails.

He wasn't ready to face the reality that those who were with him today won't be there tomorrow.

Zuko wasn't ready but here, with those who fought to stand behind him, he couldn't let them know that. _Wouldn't_ let them know that. They deserve someone who would fight for their lives, who would defend them, sacrifice everything for them, and Zuko was a man of his words. They deserved a leader, a _true_ , just leader, and their eyes were hopeful as they watched him. _Hope;_ a curse cloaked as a blessing, harming those it touches, lingering as it vanished.

Zuko wasn't ready but he would fight for them, for peace, with every last gasp of his breath. _Change_ ; a blessing cloaked as a curse, strengthening the weak, stable as it remains. 

His people deserved that. The _world_ deserved that.

-

_When Zuko was six, his fire came from a place of safety, of comfort to warm his too cold sister, unlike the blind rage the Second Prince desired._

-

"Will you be able to defend yourself without bending?"

His smile was tired, worn out. "I learned the ways of a sword."

Rokain frowned, the creases of his brows betraying his puzzlement. "But Ozai declared such wielding as beneath a fire bender, beneath the true values of the Fire Nation. Surely, I can’t imagine him allowing you to work with a sword?”

“He never planned on having me take over after him.” Zuko stated, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back. “I was a late bloomer – for years, when I was younger, we all believed I couldn’t bend. And then when I _could,_ ” his lips curled, bitterness seeping into his tongue. “It wasn’t as powerful as Azula’s.”

No matter how much he worked on it, no matter how much he tried, it was never enough. Never enough for his father's praise.

A curse and a blessing.

Rokain nodded slowly, his lips tucked. “Ozai always meant to crown Princess Azula as the next Fire Lord?”

“Always.”

-

_When Zuko was nine, the titles, the crown, the gown, wrapped around him, chaining him, choking him with the realization of his new fear; the new ruler’s daughter’s flame a taint of blue._

_-_

“The eclipse is almost here!”

“Most soldiers don’t know how to fight without bending. Prepare yourselves!” 

The clash of metal, the roar of flames, the shouts and cries of the fallen reached his ears but he pressed on. It was an eternal conflict, to fight his own brothers and sisters, to harm those he was meant to lead. His moves were quick, steady, meant to bruise but never to land a fatal blow. He didn’t want to be compared to his father, to the very man who sent these men and women on a war for his greed. A war only for his desires.

Sadness swelled in him, for the people who have been lied to, who have been betrayed by the very system meant to ensure their safety, their _prosperity_.

And with the eclipse beginning, he felt his flame simmer until only the smallest of warmth remained. His swords in hand, he marched on, his eyes set on the place he once called home. He kept swinging, each fearful gaze on him clenching his heart, piecing his soul. This wasn’t how it was meant to be; they were never meant to fight. 

With no looking back, he slipped through the halls of his old home, of his old prison.

-

_When Zuko was thirteen, a boy just coming of age, the Fire Lord stood in front of him, searing him with a brand, with the marking of the banished, as his sister watched with the blankest of stares._

_-_

War was unforgiving, Zuko came to understand.

It was ruthless, heartbreaking, brutal, and so, _so unforgiving._

“It was to teach you a lesson.”

_So unforgiving._

“It was cruel, it was _wrong!_ ” He shouted, forcing the trembles to stop, forcing his voice to be steady as he stood there, in front of the very monster who haunted his every thought. The very monster that told him _he wasn’t enough._

That he was _lucky to be born._

“–a coward, is what you are. Couldn’t fight me until my bending was gone? Pathetic.”

He sat there, the disgust palatable even when Zuko was near the doorway. And _no, no, no–_ he wasn’t _pathetic._

“It isn’t my job to defeat you, it’s the Avatar’s.” Sword in front of him, he held it out as his gaze remained locked with the man he no longer viewed as a father. No longer viewed him as a man worthy of his dedication, his devotion.

This man deserved _nothing_ from him.

He _never_ did.

But he could feel his inner flame roaring its head, growing the longer the minutes pass, and he knew today wouldn’t be the day. Today, his father would remain on that throne, remain in charge while hundreds of people lose their lives.

“Looks like your time is up. Your sister was supposed to get rid of you,” the man sneered, his face twisting as he rose slowly. “But this is sweeter, don’t you think?”

The vicious grin was his only warning before the electricity of blue was shot towards him, but Zuko had been prepared. He knew the moment he found his father, this was a possibility.

With the move his Uncle, the man who has always been more of a father, taught him, he redirected the lightning, slipping back into the shadows before it cleared.

They have failed, Zuko realized. They have failed and he didn’t know where the others were. He needed to find them, to warn them, to let them know that Ozai knew about him. Knew that he no longer was a puppet to the courts he grew up on.

His father would use this to further his agenda but if being labeled a traitor is the price he had to endure to make sure his people were no longer dying, it is a price he would willingly pay. 

Footsteps light as he maneuvered through the walls, finding his way back to the fighting front, back to them, _back to her._

_Katara._

Heart in his throat, his grip on the sword tight as he rounded a corner, determined to fight until he was back by her side. But just as he reached out to open them, flames of the brightest blue surrounded him.

“Leaving so soon, Zuzu?”

_No, of course not._

There she was, standing there with her fists blazing. His sister, looking as collected as he remembered; his father’s perfect child.

“You really became a traitor? Thought you finally got everything you wanted.” She straightened up, her flames vanishing as he rested her hands on her hips. “Couldn’t handle the pressure? Was brother Zuzu _scared_?”

“Azula,” he muttered, his stance still one of defense. But this wasn’t part of the plan, he wasn’t supposed to run into her. He wasn’t supposed to see her, not now. “Not now, Azula.”

“Running away again?”

It was faint but he could hear it. It was hidden under that mocking glare, the curl of her lips. He knew what she was really saying and he couldn’t bring himself to turn away.

_Leaving me alone again?_

"This war is horrible, Azula. I have to stop it.”

She scoffed, her arms crossing in front of her. “You wish to stop the mighty Fire Nation? Uncle must of filled your head with such tratious thoughts, dumb dumb. Or maybe…” a short laugh spilled from her lips and his heart sank. He recognized that sound– a sound that always followed him. “You fancy someone? Could it be…” she tapped her chin, her smile merciless, sharp, _unforgiving._ “That Water Tribe girl? Is that why you wish to go against your family, Zuzu?”

_She doesn’t know. She doesn’t know. She couldn’t know–_

“Look around us, Azula! People are dying, the world is dying, we need to stop it!”

She waved him off, as if it was merely an inconvenience. “We will win this, whether they surrender or not. Father will win and you’ll regret ever betraying us.”

_Betraying me._

He left her once, could he do it again? Could he leave her behind with the man who cares not but himself? Images of the Water Tribe siblings rush through behind his eyes, of how they laughed together, of how they protected each other.

As an older brother, he was supposed to be there for her, protect her from evil, from _him._

He failed her once and he couldn't do it again.

"Azula, that man doesn't care about you." His voice was soft, his hands lowering slowly. "All he cares about is power."

She stiffened, her eyes narrowing dangerously but he still kept his arms down. "Are you still jealous that I'm father's favorite?"

"At one point." Honesty; she deserved that much from him. "I tried so hard, Azula. But everything I did displeased him. He _banished_ me."

"That was your fault."

The quick response, the causal dismissal, broke something in him. For years, he believed this. He _struggled_ with this. He went to sleep with it as his last thought and woke up with it ingrained into his skin. If he hadn't been so terrible, so useless-- maybe if he had _fought_ _back,_ he would never have left these walls.

But father was a cruel man.

It took a long time but Zuko realized one thing: no matter what he had done, his father would have found another reason to get rid of him. 

He shook his head. "No, no, that wasn't how a father is supposed to treat his child. Azula, he doesn't care about us, about _you._ So–"

It happened almost too fast for him to comprehend, a string of blue arching towards his head. He struggled to deflect it, his arm coming up a little too slow. But he remained steady, his eyes never leaving hers.

"He _does_ care about me. Father is crowning me as the next Fire Lord." Her sneer was so similar to their father's, _too familiar._

"Azula, you're afraid to cross him, I understand," he shouted, his shoulder nearly pressed against the door. "I was, too! But the moment you slip up, he's going to banish you, too!" 

This time, he was prepared, anticipating the next wave of flames she punched out. He countered them, red against blue, but Zuko knew his time was running out. He wouldn't be able to hold his ground with her, not when her eyes were blazing with anger.

So, with one last effort, he spoke again, wanting her to see the real truth of their father. The real truth behind the politics, the chaos. "Azula, don't go down this path, I beg of you." He whispered, his arms crossed in front of him. "Please, fight with me instead. Help me stop all this fighting and anger. You're better than him."

Her movements stopped, her voice tight. "You became a traitor and now, you want me to betray our father?"

His next words were spoken quietly, making sure her eyes were on him. "He won't hesitate to betray you."

Her attack was almost immediate but there was a pause before she punched out her first, enough to give him a chance to slip away.

Azula was smart, cunning, and always calculated correctly, down to the very second.

Zuko swore he saw uncertainty flicker across her face.

_I'll be back for you._

-

Rokain hadn't been captured but the relief Zuko felt was short-lived. The Chief of the Southern Tribe had been captured along with some of Rokain's men.

"We've been able to get the other Warriors someplace safe before the eclipse was over but in doing so, Hakoda left himself vulnerable." The rebels' leader explained, his hands rubbing at his face. "By the time I turned around to hide him, he was already taking off in the opposite direction, drawing the attention away from everyone else."

Eyes fluttering close, Zuko took in a slow breath. This was a set-back but they could regroup, figure out a new plan, all before the comet. Nothing went the way they wanted but with this being the first official attack on Fire Nation soil, it sent a very first message;

The world was no longer afraid.

With the Avatar still out there with the others, he knew more and more people were going to fight back. More Fire Nation _citizens_ were going to rebel against the Fire Lord.

They may have lost this battle, but they were winning this war.

He opened his eyes. "If they were captured," he started, "then they're being sent to the Boiling Rock."

A prison Zuko wouldn't wish upon even the worst of his enemies.

The rebel's leader winced, indicating that he has heard of it. "Will they be killed?"

The fire bender paused, careful of his words. Hakoda has been on Ozai's capture list for as long as Zuko could remember. Having him in chains now, the Fire Lord wouldn't choose an easy death for the Water Tribe chief.

"I don't believe so. Ozai has always wanted to imprison the Chief." He grimaced, knowing he could say that in regards to Hakoda. "But as for your men…"

The grim acceptance blanketing his face meant Zuko didn't need to finish that thought. Fire Nation soldiers and citizens that went against the Fire Lord received harsh punishments, some more severe than he bestowed on people from other nations.

The silent fear was what kept Ozai still in power, why he was still able to recruit more soldiers. But if Zuko was able to turn the very army against the Fire Nation capital, it would dwindle the power his father held. It was a long shot-- above all things, the people of the Fire Nation cared about loyalty and honor. To many of them, Zuko was a traitor, a dishonorable man. 

With generations of people believing in this war, that joining this fight would bring glory to their families, gaining their support would be nearly impossible. But he had to try, or else when he did take over, the possibility of a coup would be too high of a chance.

Zuko still had a lot of work to do. 

After a quiet discussion with Rokain, they agreed to gather the rest of their people. With the chief gone, they had to make sure no soldier knew where the Warriors were.

"What do you plan on doing?"

Lips set in a firm line, Zuko turned until he was facing the direction of his past home. He hadn't been planning on going back, not so soon while everything was in lockdown. 

His sister was still there, prisoned by the very monster of their nightmares.

He had to find some way to save her, to show her that she was stronger than that man, that there was good in her. That she didn't have to continue to please their father.

But he didn't have a lot of time; he needed to catch up with the others. As far as he knew, the Avatar still hasn't mastered the element of fire. If Aang decided to accept him as a teacher, their odds of winning this war was good.

He would be with Katara.

The thought of her brought back the ache in his heart, the sharp pain of longing he felt when he was told about their departure. Rokain explained that they forced them to leave, just as the soldiers started harling fire blasts at them.

He also told him how Katara nearly jumped out the saddle to fight her way to him. At that admission, his heart softened, adoration and admiration spreading warmth through him. It still amazed him, how this woman cared so deeply for him.

He knew their bond had some influence on it but her choices were independent from it.

But Zuko was also glad they were able to escape. He doesn't know what he would have happened if they weren't able to and he didn't want to find out.

"I need to catch up with the others." He finally said, his lips set into a grim line as he turned back to the older man. "The Avatar still hasn't mastered fire and I plan on helping him."

Understanding flashed in his eyes. "Once he has mastered all elements, it will be the end of the Fire Lord. But if you plan on leaving," he frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "You will need supplies."

Zuko nodded. "There is a storage unit inside of the palace where they keep emergency air ships and everything else I would need." 

"In that case," Rokain beckoned over a couple of rebels. Ones he knew were the leader's second in command. "Take them with you. And whatever you do," He gripped Zuko's shoulder firmly, gaze locked, his tone serious. "For the love of Agni, keep yourself and my people safe. For the balace of the world. But also," the older man shook his head slightly, a somber quirk of his mouth. "Master Katara would murder your father and then murder _me._ "

The last line pulled a surprise laugh from him. "Why do you say that?"

Rokain chuckled, patting his shoulders before dropping his arms. "I promised her I would keep you safe. Don't do anything too reckless, Crown Prince."

The words were too similar to what his uncle would usually say to him and only ping if pain washed through him. Before he ran into his father, Zuko had stopped by the palace prison in search for him. But his uncle was gone long before he arrived. 

He will look for him as he makes his way to Katara and the others.

The fire bender swallowed down the harsh lump and took in a deep breath. Taking one step back, he gave a single nod. "On my honor, I swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Have you seen the way Master Katara was fighting?"  
> "I heard she mastered water bending in only four weeks."  
> "Four? I heard it was two weeks."  
> "It wasn't three?"  
> "Well, whatever it was, she scares me more than Ozai ever did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years!!

_When Katara was 16, she fought for her right, for her heritage, learning the ways of battle until she was carved into a warrior._

-

"Aang, to the left!"

_Defend._

Katara rushed into the opposite direction, wringing the moist in the air to create a shield, her desperation defending them from the oncoming flames. Today was supposed to mark the ending of all the bloodshed, the beginning of a new era. That fighting would shift from physical to verbal, the battlefield merging to those of politics and diplomacy instead. But here she was, running, dodging, hiding, escaping with the very ends of her breath.

"It's that ship!"

_Protect._

Her arms moving in motion, the flames never made it close, dissipating before it could burn them. It was an instinct, something written into her bones, protecting those she loves. To use everything in her power to keep them safe, to move them away from harm, to make sure they live to see tomorrow. Live to see the day the world is no longer afraid. Live to see the day the world welcomed all with open arms.

 _Escape_.

There was a moment when one needed to step back and reassess before moving onto the next step. Katara knew this was one of those moments. Their friends were down there, fighting to keep the attention away from the flying bison, but as much as Katara wanted to be there, she couldn’t. They were escaping the lands of Agni and she knew they would be back eventually. They _will_ be back because this wasn’t supposed to happen. 

But Katara was starting to understand that more often than not, what was supposed to happen, never happens. The realization crushed her, choked her as she defended, as she fought for her life and her family's.

Those three words repeated over and over in her mind, a practiced loop. 

_Defend. Protect. Escape._

-

_When Katara was ten, she stood at the deck of the shore, waving as the Chief departed, hope and fear fighting to control her mind, leaving betrayal to claim her heart._

_-_

Katara knew the possibility of winning the battle was slim. But she hoped against all odds that they were going to be lucky. That small percentage of them winning was still a chance no matter how small it was.

And now, as they continued to fly further and further away, the ocean’s blue underneath them a calm contrast to the emotions swirling through her mind, she should have known. Hope was fragile, was useless, useful, terrifying and _spirits,_ she _hoped._ Hoped that they wouldn’t have to be separated, that she would be able to stay by her father’s side until separation was a mutual agreement.

She missed her father. Missed him so much and it wasn’t until they met again did she realize how much.

And yet again, it was this fighting, this _war_ , that took him from her again, bringing back the memories of that day six years prior. When the men set off and left the kids, the elderlies, left Katara and Sokka.

Would she see him again at the end of all this?

_-_

_When Katara was six, the black snow appeared, freezing the city with its fear, with its fire and rage. The day despair and fire were interlinked, burning away a part of her soul._

_-_

The temple was cold, quiet -- a contrast to the deafening sounds of the earlier battle. 

They were silent, each one taking their belongings before finding a spot on the ground. It was much like the moment before they set off to search for the Fire Lord; somber, wary, fear.

But a new feeling was emerging, one overtaking all the others. It wasn’t there before and it took a moment to understand what it was but when Katara realized she could _taste_ it, she forced the choked cry back down her throat.

_Despair._

The last time she felt this, it had taken a long time to pull herself out of it, to help pull her family out of it. She dreaded it, hated it, feared it and as she looked around, it was the only thing she could see.

Catching her brother’s gaze, she knew he recognized it as well.

His hand on her elbow, he pulled her aside, his voice soft.

“We’re going to have to come up with something.” He muttered, his eyes never leaving the teens. “It… won’t be good the longer they fester in it.”

It wouldn’t do any of them good. 

Katara knew they needed a moment, just a little bit, to understand the outcome of the day. To let herself accept it. 

But she also knew what this terrible feeling could do the longer it lingered over them. She had experienced it herself and she was afraid of what it could do here.

“Let’s give them some space and then I’ll start making dinner.”

It wasn’t much but after the day they had, she knew they were all hungry. And it would be easier to move forward on filled stomachs.

-

_When Katara was three, it was the first time her parents stared at her in fear; not at her but for her. The nights, she never went to sleep, the days starting late for her. The moon was her best friend and the water was her calling._

_-_

Sokka told her what it was like the first time she moved water.

_'You got mad at me and lifted your hand. We couldn't understand how the water moved from the bucket to my hair.’_

She mused at the memory, her hands steady as they moved some of the water from the fountain, letting it hang into the air before letting it flow through her brother’s hair. He was sitting with his back against the stone, head tilted back with his eyes closed.

It was a small thing they did. Ever since she learned to properly bend, he would sit down next to her as she practiced. She had been absentmindedly creating shapes with the water when he shook his hair out of the wolf tail he always kept it up in. It was a quiet moment between them, a bonding chance and Katara loved it. Not many people stayed by her side but Sokka had been there from the moment she was born. He stuck by her and even when she got way into her head, he was always supporting her.

Sure, they had their disagreements, what were siblings if you didn’t butt heads once in a while?

But here, as she continued to run water through his hair, as he softly hummed a hymn from their home, she felt hope start to crawl into her heart once again, the ugly feeling of earlier receding.

-

Patience was an odd concept.

Katara understood it, followed by it, lived by it, but it wasn’t natural for her. It was something ingrained into her--GranGran’s voice echoing whenever a situation arose where it was necessary.

_‘As a water bender, patience is important, little one. You wait, watch, learn, then do.’_

It was a lesson that saved her time and time again.

Teaching Aang how to water bend. Learning to set her differences with Toph aside. Working to make sure they all survived with a bounty on their heads. Studying the way her enemies attacked so she could use it against them.

But it wasn’t _natural._ It wasn’t her first instinct when there was something she really wanted.

Not when she made the choice to follow Aang around the world. Not when she fought Pakku to learn how to master her element. Not when she stepped off that boat, heading straight for battle.

Spirits, Katara wasn’t even patient when she realized how much she liked Zuko. She went along with it, fell in head first, and the willingness to wait was never there. 

Sitting in the temple, cleaning the dishes, everything in her was begging her to defy the constraints of it. Telling her to go back out there, to fight her way through everything until her people no longer had to worry about the Black Snow.

Until she wasn't apart from Zuko anymore.

Leaving him back at the Fire Nation was hard -- more than once, she wanted to turn Appa around and head back. More than once, she found herself staring out over the waters, wondering how long it would take to find her way to him.

The first few days, it was hard. The ache underneath her ribs never diminished and she felt like she was lost, unable to find her way.

It wasn't until she realized that her companions looked just as uncertain. They weren't feeding themselves and Katara watched as they kept to themselves. Even Aang, who was usually the cheerful one, the one to always lighten the mood, had remained silent.

Sokka hasn't made a joke.

Her grandmother’s voice kept repeating in her head, a constant loop. 

Even when everything in her was screaming, clawing its way out of her skin, she knew this wasn’t a time to act first then think later. With her friends scattered around the temple, each one with thoughts consuming their minds, she had to be the patient one. No matter how much it bruised her, _chained_ her.

Doing nothing, waiting around until they heard word from their allies-- Katara hated taking on this role. Hated the facade she had to slip on, to put her emotions and thoughts aside, so that they could rely on her. So they could breathe a little better, sleep a little better, and not have their thoughts shadowing their every waking moment.

It didn't help her at night, when the darkness started overtaking the light, until she was curled up in bed, gasping for breath.

She forced herself to understand that Zuko has been protecting himself since before they ran into each other in Ba Sing Se. He wouldn't go and get himself captured. No, he was a fighter, a survivor, and she had to trust that. Trust that he would fight, and maybe she was feeling a little in over her head when she believed he would fight his way back to her. 

_He's fine._ She muttered to herself whenever her heart yearned for him but hope could be a nasty thing.

With it being two weeks since they called this temple their refuge, they haven't received word about _anything_. Sokka and Aang believe it was because they don't know how to reach them. Toph and her have other thoughts.

They left allies-- _family_ back there and Katara had no idea what happened. 

_What happened to him._

She couldn’t spend too much time thinking about it all, it would drive her insane with worry. But what she could do at the moment was start washing the clothes that have been piling up. As she picked them up, her brother came over. 

“Hey.”

Eyes softening, she turned to him. “You okay?”

It was almost too easy, slipping back into this role.

He shrugged, eyes darting away before finding hers again. “Well, as okay as we can be. Are you washing the clothes?”

She nodded, holding up the pile in her arms. Thinking that he would ask her to add some other clothing, she had a reply ready on her tongue. “Sure, just---”

“Let’s do it together.”

Pausing in her words, her brows rose slowly. This hadn’t been what she was expecting and from the abashed smile he threw at her, it must have been obvious.

“You,” she spoke slowly, wanting to clarify what she heard. “Want to help me? With laundry?”

He shrugged, moving to take the load off of her arms. “I should have started doing them a long time ago. It’s not fair on you to keep everything up and running on your own.”

She couldn’t help but watch with wide eyes as he walked towards one of the water fountains. This was a new ground -- she was usually the one doing all the necessary caretaking. She gave up trying to get the others involved.

Not that Sokka never helped around, it was just that unless she yelled at him, he hardly picked up a finger. It did change slightly since they’ve been on the road but never so bluntly like this. 

tWhen he glanced back at her, her jaw snapped closed and she quickly followed him.

Sokka wasn’t wrong -- it _was_ unfair to her, Katara understood this. But it was something that was expected of her but when was she someone that followed the expectation set out for her? It was never something she dealt with back in the South Pole, always doing things that were expected of her. But doing all of that meant the survival of her family in the city weakened by war.

It was one of the things that fell in step easier for her - easier than even the concept of waiting. 

By the time she made it over, Sokka was already elbow deep in the water, his face contouring to one of concentration. The water was jostling around too much, and when a particular swing of his arm caused some of it to splash on him, her lips tugged back into a smile. Taking a seat next to him, she rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Am I doing this right?”

_No._

“You’re doing great.” Taking the shirt from him, she gently started to scrub it together. “Here’s a tip I learned to keep the water in the fountain and not on you.”

“Can it be done without bending?”

Chuckling, she handed the article of clothing back. “You do remember I was washing our clothes long before I mastered water bending?”

“Ah,” his expression melted to a sheepish one before he turned back to the fountain. “Right.”

She hummed, grabbing another shirt and started washing it. It had been quite sometime since she washed clothes without the help of her bending. With a little nudging here and there, they were able to move along without much problem. It was also entertaining to see Sokka douse himself with water repeatedly without her having a hand in it.

When they were all done, she gently pushed him away from the freshly washed clothes and pulled the water from them. She turned around to thank him for the help, the hesitant expression on his face causing the words to die before passing her lips.

"Is there anything else you were planning on doing today?"

Anyone else, she wouldn't hesitate to accept the help. But this was Sokka and Katara knew that look. It was hidden under the facade of interest but she wasn't fooled.

"Sokka, is something wrong?" Frowning when he flinched at her words.

"No, it's just like I said earlier," one of his shoulders raised, his gaze locking on hers when it lowered. "It's unfair to you that you're the only one taking care of everything. We're not exactly children and we should step up the work."

_Guilt._

There was still something else on his mind that he wasn't telling her. "I've been doing it for a while - I don't even think about it anymore."

She used chores as a way to keep her busy, to keep her from _thinking._ It was why she hardly complained about keeping everything running. But there were days where she wished the others would pick up the slack.

Katara blamed herself for being part of the reason why they all fell into this specific routine. There were days where she told them to start helping out but when they ended up skipping out, she never bothered to force them to do any of it.

Knowing he was caught, he deflated. "You shouldn't have to do all the work around here. Tui, you've been the one keeping everyone together since day one and we hardly bother to help you with anything. Even when it was just you and me and GranGran, you took care of everything. So, I want it to be a shared burden.”

Katara still thought there was more to it but she accepted the answer, spending the rest of the day cleaning with Sokka.

-

Katara thought she could control her dreams, force her subconscious to conjure images other than the ones she kept locked away. For the last couple of days, she succeeded, her rest dreamless.

But tonight, it caught up to her.

Gasping, she jerked up, her hands outstretched to catch the fading image of a fallen prince, a ruined city, a lost hope. The scream was stuck in her throat, burning her as it tried to force itself passed her mouth.

Lips pressed into a firm line as her eyes darted around, her chest was heaving with ragged puffs of struggling air.

“Katara?”

Head whipping around, the images were still lingering and she raised her hands immediately, feeling for any source of water around her. 

“Woah, wait, it’s just Toph.”

She was about ready to flood the room when the name registered. “Toph?” she called out softly, only lowering her hands when the young girl stepped into the moonlight. “Is something wrong?”

Still, even as she was the one struggling to lower her heart rate, she would put others before herself. 

Toph moved away from the door, her steps quiet as she walked closer. “I felt your heartbeat running and thought you might be in danger. But when I heard no water movement, I knew it was something else.”

Shoulders sagging, Katara let out a slow breath. In all honesty, she would have chosen to fight over the nightmare of hers. 

"Sorry about that,” she muttered, running her fingers through her tangled lock. “It was… rough."

"Not your fault," She waved away her apology, her lips pulled back into a grimace. "Besides, I've had my fair share of them."

Sighing, she simply nodded, letting her eyes fall closed, taking in measured breaths until her racing heart slowed, basking in the small comfort.

"You were calling out to Zuko." 

Stopping mid-breath, she opened her eyes slowly. The scream she felt earlier clawing at her throat hadn't left her so she believed her voice had been nonexistent. There was no point denying it at his point. So, Katara just shrugged.

Already, her memories of the dream were vanishing. But the haunted feelings, the pain of having someone she loved ripped away from her -- it stuck around."Zuko will do whatever it takes to come here, Katara."

She knew this, spirits, but the fear of abandonment was still gnawing on her soul. Katara appreciated Toph not asking about her dream, and wondered if she shouted more than what the earth bender indicated. 

"It's hard, I get it," the young girl's hand wandering until it found her leg. Patting it, her voice softened. "It must suck but Katara, it's okay to talk about it. I know you and snoozle are holding it together while Aang and I fall apart but understand that your worries and fears are just as important."

Wasn't this what she wanted? To be able to let go, to step back from this role of caregiving and nurturer. But Katara bit her tongue and a small, sad smile graced her lips. 

"It's okay, Toph."

She had to make sure the group remained was strong -- she could set aside a few emotions to make sure everyone had the motivation to continue onto tomorrow. And if that meant keeping her own emotions private, it was a price she was willing to pay.

The earth bender's head was tilted toward her, silence settling around them for a moment before she broke it once again with a single nod.

"Okay. And Katara," she squeezed her leg before withdrawing it. "Zuko will come here, he found us over and over again and he'll do it again. We will win this war."

She relaxed when Toph didn't push it but understanding it was her way of telling her she was available to talk. It was odd, this girl being the optimistic one between the two. It had always landed on Katara to bring hope and determination. Leaning over, she took Toph's hands and gave them a small squeeze, her smiling turning grateful. 

"You're right, we will."

"Besides," a ghost of her usual smirk graced her lips. "We totally scared those soldiers shitless and I want to do it again."

A surprised laugh bubbled from her throat and she dropped the girl's hands. "They stand no chance with the greatest earth bender, yeah?"

"Absolutely," she grinned. "And together with the greatest water bender, we can take over the world."

They paused. 

"Uh," Toph groaned, her hand dragging down her face. "That sounded better in my head."

"Yeah," she mused, hand coming up to ruffle the girl's hair. "No more taking over anywhere."

"Whatever," the earth bender swatted her hand before fully climbing on to the bed. "Scoot over, I'm too lazy to go to my bed."

"You usually create your bed."

"Scoot over, sweetness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You should talk to Katara."  
> "She'll probably just brush me off."  
> "If she doesn't talk to someone soon, she'll break."  
> "Why don't you start helping her around and I'll go see her tonight?"  
> "Yeah, okay. That'll work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated ♡

Before Zuko was banished, there were many rooms he was forbidden to enter.

_ ‘When you are older,’ _ was his mother’s answer whenever he asked.

_ ‘You are not worthy of such knowledge,’ _ was his father’s brutal dismissal of his inquiry. 

He always wondered what was behind those doors, why his father was against him ever entering them, and why no one would look him in the eyes whenever he asked. But when he returned and was welcomed back into the Fire Lord’s good grace, no place was hidden from him.

Wouldn’t it be strange, the Crown Prince forbidden to enter rooms of the palace he would soon rule from?

Since he knew his time in Caldera City would be limited, he spent much of the time he had free exploring these spaces.

He wondered if they changed what was in them originally because when he first opened up one of the doors, it was filled with materials --- boxes of food, medicine, and even trinkets he has never seen before. He would have dismissed it as a storage room until he realized it wasn’t the only room that contained such. 

He asked Mai and Ty Lee about it on the rare chance Azula wasn’t hovering near.

He had to be restrained when he found out what they were. The items in those storage rooms were from villages that have refused to send their children to fight the war, refused to house soldiers, and have voiced their hatred for the war.

“ _ If they still fight against the Fire Lord and his policies, that’s when they send the Death Flames in.’ Ty Lee said. “He thought it would discourage anyone else from uprising but then some of the wealthy families started turning on him.” _

It was only when he stumbled upon a village in the outskirts of the western side of the Earth Kingdom, completely burned down with a symbol of a flaming skull scattered across the rumble, did Iroh teach him about them.

They were a unit of the army, specifically dedicated to complete and total inhalation. 

_ “Already, two villages have fallen in the far west. There is word that another village might fall, too. The Fire Lord already knows he is losing support and a couple of units in the army are rebelling.” Mai added. _

_ "Did Azula know?" _

_ Ty Lee shook her head. "No. It was only revealed by Ozai right before you came back." _

His only relief was the knowledge that Azula had been unaware of it. If she had known, had agreed to it all and was supporting her father’s actions against their own people, would he be able to save her? 

If Aang doesn’t take his father out soon, Zuko doesn’t think he could hold himself back from doing it himself. 

With the plan to use the comet to burn down the entirety of the Earth Kingdom, his father desired to burn the whole world with him.

With practiced stealth, Zuko carefully led those with him through the halls. It would take them exactly two minutes to get to the first storage room with the least amount of guards and once they entered, they would have five minutes in total to gather as much as possible before having that small grace of leaving undetected. 

Once he realized the hall was empty, he opened the door with a key he stole from his father’s collection a week prior.

“We have three minutes,” he mutters, closing the door softly after they all entered. “They’re still trying to contain the damages so we should be left unbothered.”

“What would you need exactly?” The woman, Shylo, asked, her eyes roaming around the room. 

“Food and medicine -- for the rebels and the Avatar’s friends. Many people were injured.” Zuko answered, staying close to the door.

With a nod, they both started piling items in their respective bags, leaving Zuko to keep his attention on the door. He wasn’t expecting any company but it wouldn’t hurt to be cautious. Especially when he would be considered a traitor now. 

And to his displeasure, he raised a hand when he heard approaching footsteps. Crouching near the door, he waved them away, the tension in his shoulders relaxing when they hid out of sight.

“...the Fire Lord is losing support, Chaosu.”

“More and more soldiers are turning against him.”

He recognized the voices, a bitter taste washing over his tongue. Councilman Jarom and General Chaosu, men he despised nearly on the same level as his father. They were two of the strongest advocates for his father and have never failed to express their distaste for him.

“What should we do?”

“Jarom, you see how the people think Zuko would be a better fit of a leader, despite that pesk of a boy having previously been banished.”

“Word has gotten out on why he was banished, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

Their voices were right outside the door and he no longer heard any movement. Holding his breath, Zuko pressed himself against the wall, his hands inching their way to the swords strapped onto his back. 

“It doesn’t help that the Ozunas and Zais have sided with the rebels. That means there is only one way we can continue holding on to power, Jarom.”

“What would that be?”

“Distance ourselves from Fire Lord Ozai and start supporting Zuko. People are starting to understand what happened to Ruchosi Village and North Xacha.”

"If the Fire Lord goes through with wiping out Qidhu, it's going to be bad. They were already half gone because of what happened before, but now, Ozai wants it completely wiped off the map. Does anyone even know if Zuko is alive?"

“Oh, he’s alive. And if there is one thing I know about that bastard of a boy, he is a stubborn one. He will come for the throne.”

Their voices started to fade and Zuko took a moment to breathe deeply, forcing himself to remain in his position until he was sure they were long gone.

Standing up from his crouch, Zuko turned back to his companions with a scowl. "I hate them." He muttered, signaling to begin the gathering. 

Sounds of hushed agreement bounced around the room. Those two men have constantly challenged anything he has said in the past, have always strived to increase taxes on everyone but themselves and were the biggest voice for lowering the age of recruitment.

Zuko was the reason why it hadn't passed.

Just as they managed to sneak into the palace undetected, they were out of it just the same. 

"What do you plan on doing with them?"

Yamuk, his other companion, asked when they put distance between themselves and the palace, his gaze steady on him. Wasn’t the answer obvious?

"They are criminals and should be held as such," Zuko replied, his tone firm. All the ministers and generals that helped his father were all men who cared nothing but their greed. Their people were dying, the world was dying, and they must answer to that.  _ He  _ would make them answer for that.

It took them longer to get back, Zuko not wanting to risk the chance of being caught. 

But when he did reach the temporary camp, he knew he was going to have to come back for more. 

"You made it back." Rokain's smile was weak, but Zuko was glad to see it wasn't broken. Though with the pressing issue he had to address with him, it wouldn't be there long.

"Rokain," He tilted his head to the side, allowing the others to go through the bags. "There is something I need to tell you."

The rebel nodded and followed him, the smile already a thing of the past. "What is it, prince?"

There wasn't any way to put it lightly, Zuko feared. "Have you heard of the Death Flames?"

The frown on his face was enough of an answer. "Yes. What about them?”

Eyes trained in the man, the corner of his lips deepened. "While Yamuk, Shylo, and I were gathering the supplies, we overheard some of the generals talking. Rokain, Ozai is planning to send the Death Flames to Qidhu"

The older man continued to stare at him, his gaze blank before it started to morph into anger, a fire blazing with them. “So the rumors of what happened to Ruchosi Village and North Xacha are true? He sent them to those villages and now plans to do it again? It wasn’t enough what he already did to Qidhu?”

“That is correct. I have only recently found out about the faith of those two places. Rokain, we can’t allow it to happen again.”

Had Zuko known about the other places, he would have done everything he could to stop it from happening. His father, with a hunger illusion of power, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that he would burn his own people in order to gain it.

He burned Zuko. 

“Uze hasn’t been able to hear anything from his friend in North Xacha and now…” Rokain trailed off, his fingers tightening where they rested on his arms. “Why?”

Zuko’s smile was mirthless. “They were fighting against him, much more intensely than all the other rebelling villages. If the high taxes and soldiers don’t scare the villages into obedience--”

“He sends them in.”

“Exactly. They need to be stopped…”

The older man nodded slowly and the prince could already see a plan forming from the way his eyes were darting around. “Do you know how much time we have before they reach the village?”

“They didn’t say but I’m betting on it being probably by the end of the week. I would suggest leaving as soon as possible, though.” Zuko pointed out, knowing his father would want to squish any opposition as quickly as he could-- especially with the attack on the palace just yesterday. Word would travel fast and once it does, it would fuel the voices against him more. 

Rokain’s frown deepened, his gaze sweeping across their temporary campground. “We’ll leave the day after tomorrow, then. We still need to tend to our injured and properly come up with a plan on what to do once we arrive there.”

That would be the best, he agreed. “We should also talk to Bato --- with Chief Hakoda now captured, he would be leading the Southern Water Tribe Warriors.” 

It was risky leaving the Warriors without any protection. Especially when they weren’t far from where they first attacked. And if his father got word of their presence, Zuko doesn’t think he would send them to the Boiling Rock.

Taking them to a safer place would be their best option.

Though, Zuko shouldn’t have been surprised when the Warriors declined.

“No one deserves such a fate.” Came Bato’s firm answer. “We will come and help.”

Zuko admired them. “You’re in more danger than the rest of us. It would be wise to lay low for now and make Ozai think you are no longer here.”

Rokain agreed. “We can pass off as any regular citizen if we are caught. The same won’t be able to be said about you.”

But despite their protest, the Southern Water Tribe insisted on joining.

By the time they were preparing to head out west, Zuko had returned to the palace to gather more supplies two more times.

“Zuko.”

Pausing in packing up his own bag, he looked up at the voice, only to be met with wary blue eyes.

“Bato.” He gestures to the man to come in, his curiosity piqued. “What can I do for you?”

“You said that Hakoda has been taken to a prison.”

Zuko nodded, an idea of where this conversation was going starting to form in his head. “That would be correct. Ozai has been wanting to capture him for years. He will be held at the Boiling Rock.”

“I see.”

Bato glanced around for a moment, but Zuko could see his unasked question at the tip of his tongue. Straightening up, he let himself smile when the water tribe man’s eyes snapped back to him. 

“Bato, I will promise you this,” he started, keeping his gaze leveled. “I will do everything I can to break him free.”

He continued to stare before nodding once. “I will hold you to your words, Prince of the Fire Nation.”

Zuko hoped he could keep his words, too.

\---

He wasn’t entirely sure where the Avatar and his friends would be.

Where  _ Katara _ would be.

Zuko had a vague idea and since he was able to track them down before, he trusted his instincts.

Though, he wished there was a faster way to reach his destination. It was already late by then and since it would do more harm than not if he continued, he began to set up his tent.

Sighing, he looked up from his place on the ground. It’s only been a handful of days since he last saw the rebels and the Warriors --- he hoped they managed to get to the village in time. And if they did, he wanted them to make it out safely. He wanted no more blood to be dropped.

He also wished he wasn’t alone.

“ _ Katara _ ,” he muttered, the ache he had been feeling since she flew away on the Avatar’s bison reared its head, making its presence just under his ribcage known. He missed her, more than he thought was possible. But soon, he prayed. Soon, they wouldn’t have to depart from each other’s side for a long while.

“Man,” he mused. “I’m so whipped.”

Rustling just outside his tent caught his attention and when he sat up, he saw the silhouette of someone sitting right across from his tent.

Hands reaching out towards his blades, he pushed back the opening flap, faltering when he caught sight of who it was.

Swords in hand, he stepped out of the tent. He relit the fire he had going on earlier. "Who are you?"

The intruder was an old woman, someone Zuko has never met. Narrowing his eyes, he briefed a glance around to see if she wasn't alone.

"Why the wary? I'm just an old lady."

Zuko nearly snorted. She does look like she couldn't do much harm to him but he wouldn't let age fool him. His uncle was an older man and still a strong fighter. Same could be said about Chief Hakoda and Bato. It wouldn’t be ideal for him to underestimate anyone.

"Forgive me but this is war after all. It would be unwise for me to let my guard down." He said drily, eyeing the woman carefully.

The old lady let out a low chuckle, the sound sending the hair on the back of his neck standing. There was something about her, a sense of aura, that was setting him on edge. She looked up at him, her smile anything but friendly. “You are correct, I suppose. However, I come in peace, Prince Zuko, son of Ursa. May I introduce myself?”

Usually, Zuko wouldn’t bother, not wanting to risk his mission going sideways. But when she mentioned his mother,  _ not his father, _ he hesitated. No one ever called him that.

He lowered his swords but kept his guard up. “You may speak.”

She nodded before gesturing for him to take a seat in front of her. “My name is Osiya. Tell me, prince. Do you believe in fortune-telling?”

What an odd question, Zuko decided as he sat down. He was always one to believe in destiny so in a way, he must believe in them, right? But doing such was banned from the Fire Nation for as long as he knew.

“Are you a fortune teller, Osiya?”

“I am, indeed. Being in your presence now is not a coincidence. In fact,” her laughter had him gripping his swords again. “I gave your father his fortune this day twenty-five years ago.”

_ That  _ was news to him. He never thought his father was one to believe in it. Since such wasn’t allowed in his nation, he assumed his father went along with it. 

“Fortune telling is banned in the Fire Nation.” He pointed out but the statement sounded weak even to his own ears. His father was the son of the Fire Lord at that time-- he could do anything despite what the laws might say.

“I was what caused that, actually.” Her legs crossed, she leaned closer to him. “He didn’t like the fortune I gave him and, like the wimp I knew he was, he convinced your grandfather to outlaw it. And along with it, I was banished from the Fire Nation.”

That was something Zuko could easily believe. His father never liked any challenge or anything that would remotely declare a future other than what he wanted. 

"What was the fortune you told him?" Zuko asked, curious about the answer she would give. 

"Ozai is an arrogant man." She started, her humorless smile now a deep scowl. "Selfish. Horrible. He was convinced that the future would be in his hand, that the  _ world  _ would be his. But indeed, it is the absolute opposite.

"I told him quite explicitly that his demise would be by the hands of a young lost one, missing from the world for nearly a hundred years. That they would be accompanied by those of all the nation and that one of his kin would usher the world into an era of peace. He couldn't believe someone of his decedent would go against his beliefs."

She then laughed, her head tilted back as she did. 

Was that why his father despised him from the moment he was born?

"Ah, I know what you are thinking, prince. Actually," she wagged a finger at him. "He didn't believe you had the strength to overrule him. Ever since you were born, I would sneak into the palace every couple of months to check on you. I also very much enjoyed watching him lose sleep over the thought that he would lose the throne to one of his children."

He figured his father thought less of him. But if he wasn't suspecting that Zuko would overthrow him, then he must have been expecting it to be Azula.

But Azula loved their father. And she was his favorite.

"That is correct, prince. Ozai thought I was talking about your sister."

Zuko doesn’t like the way she seemed to read his thoughts but there was no point in denying it was exactly on his mind.

“That would explain a lot,” he admitted. No wonder he kept Azula under such tight wraps-- he would have wanted to eliminate any chance for her to rebel against him. 

“I can just imagine his anger right now. It won’t be his daughter who will rule after him. Let me tell you something, prince.” She grabbed a stick that was laying next to her and started drawing some lines on the ground with it. At first, he couldn’t understand what they were supposed to mean. But when she sat back, he saw that they were similar to paths. “Some people, the spirits have made their destinies absolute; one single route.” She pointed to one linear line and traced it. “This is your father's route.”

She pointed to another line that branched out to other lines, each one with other branches as well. “Others, they are given many options, all likely outcomes. Their destinies are murky, uncertain. But a handful,” she brought the stick to the last of the long lines, where it branched off to others before they all led to a single line once again. “Are given different paths but they all lead to the same destination.” Her gaze then turned to his and they were thoughtful, starling him. “Where do you think you fit in, prince?”

An odd question. Where would he fit in? He took this moment to genuinely take it seriously. At first, he believed that his destiny was absolute but then paused. Was it really? How many crossroads has he had to overcome? How many of those options would have produced a huge difference in where he'd be today? He crossed that one off.

But then despite all he had to endure, he knew no matter what option he took, it would end up on the same path; finding a way to dethrone his father and restore peace to the world. This realization might have started slowly in the beginning, with him believing that finding the Avatar would bring him back to his father’s good grace at first. But even if he had succeeded in the beginning, with everything he saw after leaving the Fire Nation, there was absolutely no way he would have been able to stay still while his father continued the monstrosities he has been doing.

Which left him with only one option.

“No matter what road I take,” he started slowly. “I believe I would have ended up right where I am now.”

She seemed pleased. “Very good, prince. This path, although you will face many hardships, will bring you happiness and peace. You have faced many obstacles, made many sacrifices and for this, the spirits have blessed your future.”

At that, he scoffed. “It'd have been best if the spirits stopped this whole thing from happening in the first place.”

“Ah,” she tsked as she sat back. “But then what would be the point of choices? The humans have made a decision and the spirits shouldn't be blamed for it. Your forefather started it but it was also approved by many people of the Fire Nation.”

“The rest of the world didn't deserve it. The Air Nomads, the Southern Water Tribe, the villages and cities occupied in the Earth Kingdom --- what about their voices?” He asked, frustration starting to rumble in his chest. It wasn’t fair to them at all. Surely, the spirits believed in that.

“You are right, prince. And those who have created this will be punished.” She nodded once. “You are not one of them and history will remember you as one of the greatest Fire Lords the Fire Nation has ever had.”

Her last sentence was a confession. Zuko hadn’t asked for his fortune, wanting to go on without such thoughts clouding his judgment but what she said, it settled something in him. He was going to fight with everything he had to make sure his father is no longer on the throne but the truth that he might not succeed was always on the back of his mind. If anything, there seemed to be a greater chance he would lose rather than win. 

Her words brought a sense of calm over him,

“And your lady friend, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe,” this time, her smile was soft, her gaze just as gentle. “She has a strong future ahead of her. Aunt Wu wasn’t entirely wrong about the fortune she gave her but she was just a little off about who her significant other might be.”

_ Oh.  _ “Her future?”

“Don’t worry, you two are as intertwined as any couple could ever be. The legacy you two will leave behind will be in the history of every nation for millennials to come. The next time you see me, it’ll be when you are with her.” With that, she stood up with a bag he could have sworn wasn’t there moments previously. “I will give an actual reading of your future then if you would like.”

But he had just one more question, wanted to know just this one thing. “Wait. What about Azula?”

She stopped and turned back to him with a faint smile. “Your sister? Well,” she looked up, as if taking in what the stars were telling her, the shadows created by the roaring fire basking her in an eerie glow. “That is a mystery to us all. Farewell, prince.”

He watched as she slipped into the shadow of the trees, the evening cloaking her until he wasn’t able to see her at all.

It doesn’t surprise him that Azula would be under the second type of fortunes. She was always unpredictable, even when they were children. Most of the time, it led to further praise from their father. 

It also left him hope that she would change.

With a sigh, he blew out the fire, the tiredness of the last couple of days finally catching up to him. 

She left him much to think about and much to look forward towards. He wasn’t sure if he believed her completely but knowing that she took immense pleasure in watching his father unravel, he decided to take her words seriously. Besides, she did say that he would have a strong future with Katara and  _ that  _ he wanted to believe in her.

When he finally crawled into his tent and closed his eyes, his last thoughts were on startling blue eyes and a crown in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I always knew Hakoda's children were special."
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "Ever since we knew Katara could water bend and Sokka had the heart of a warrior, I knew the spirits had something big in store for them, Rokain."
> 
> "Well, look at them now, Bato. They are the storm that will bring the end to this war."


End file.
